The Infraggable Krunk
The Infraggable Krunk (or simply Krunk) is a member of The Justice Friends. He is the biggest and strongest Justice Friend, but he is also the dumbest and kindest. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearance Krunk is a large and overly muscular purple humanoid with short messy purple hair and a usually hunched posture. He wears almost no clothing at all except for his green trousers with are a bit torn. Occasionally he has worn a few costumes and he owns a "Puppets Pals" t-shirt and cap. Personality Although he is around the same age as his friends he has the mind and mannerisms of a child and mainly speaks in third person. His favorite T.V show is "T.V. Puppet Pals" and he has a toy named Teddy. He has a crush on She-Thing, which she reciprocates. In earlier episodes, he refers to Major Glory as "Flag man", Valhallen as "Blondie" and Living Bullet as "Shiny Man". He lives with Major Glory and Valhallen in the apex floor of the Muscular Arms apartment building and despite their differences and quarrels, they are in fact good friends. Abilities Krunk is a powerful superhero and likely the physically strongest hero on the planet who has even earned the title of "World's Mightiest Mortal", showing that he truly is the mightiest man among mortalkind. Because of this, he is one of the strongest heroes in the series alongside Monkey, Valhallen and Major Glory. Krunk's strength seemingly grows whenever he becomes emotional, such as being too happy, excited or angry. His strength is so great that he can even lift the titanic Badaxtra and toss him far enough into the sky until he is out of sight. He also possesses superhuman invulnerability, regeneration, and is completely immune to pain, as even getting assaulted by an entire legion of villains did no harm to him. The only things that can actually harm him are tooth aches and White Tiger's claws (although getting sliced to ribbons doesn't seem to hurt him). However his low intellect, emotional behavior, and childish personality are his greatest weaknesses as he can easily be distracted or fooled. However when She-Thing gets her nails broken during Glory's fight with Comrade Red, Krunk goes ballistic and becomes stronger through rage and proceeds to beat him up and another member from Comrade Red's gang. The fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet further proves that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Superpowers *'Super Strength': Krunk has the ability to lift and push really heavy objects. *'Krunk Smash': Krunk has the ability to jump up and smash something and destroy it. *'Laughter Empowerment': Krunk is capable of becoming stronger the more he laughs. *'Invulnerability': Krunk is an immovable object and is immune to most kinds of forces. *'Regeneration:' His altered metabolism has rapid regenerative abilities. *'Flight': Krunk has shown the ability to fly but only once while in space. It is likely he can only use this under special circumstances or simply pushed himself with great force towards Earth. *'Justice Frenzy': A powerful technique in which Krunk joins up with Major Glory and Valhallen to create a powerful super tornado that can take out any foe in their way, except bees. KrunkStrength.png|Super Strength KrunkInvulnerability.png|Invulnerability KrunkFlight.png|Space Flight JusticeFrenzy.png|Justice Frenzy Trivia *He is a parody of The Incredible Hulk, but unlike the Hulk, he does not revert to a human form. *Krunk's color pattern (purple skin and green pants) is an opposite to the Hulk's color pattern (green skin and purple pants) **Several years prior to the launch of Dexter's Laboratory, Marvel Comics had already lampooned The Hulk with the exact same joke. In New Mutants Annual # 3, from 1987, The Impossible Man transformed into The Hulk, but had swapped his colors in the process. *The more he laughs the stronger he gets which is similar to when the more angry Hulk gets the more powerful he becomes. *Despite being unable to write, Krunk is apparantly able to read. *Krunk gives the other Justice Friends nicknames the way Hulk does in Super Hero Squad. He calls Major Glory Flag Man, Valhallen Blondie, and Living Bullet shiny man. This joke was eventually discarded, with Krunk then referring to his allies by their actual names. *In the episode Can't Nap, it was revealed that he was allergic to dogs when Heck Hound came in and he sneezed. *In the banned episode Barbequor, Krunk was shown to be easily intoxicated, and was unable to participate in the battle against Baebequor due to his inebriation. At the end of the episode, Monkey was tasked with driving Krunk home (presumably not the Justice Friends' apartment), only to become enraged when Krunk's directions proved ineffective. *He was the only main Justice Friend absent in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only", who according to Buttercup was "too stupid" to join. Gallery Infraggable_Krunk_Concept_Art.png|Concept Art Krunk's Room.png|Krunk's room Krunk Door.png|Krunk's pajamas KrunkBusiness.jpg|Krunk as an executive FunkyLaundry.png|Krunk ensnared by Funky Laundry Krunk Wilma.png|Krunk as Wilma Flintstone Krunk Mouse.png|Krunk disguised as a mouse Krunk Scratching Post.png|Krunk disguised as a scratching post File:Things_That_Go_Bonk_In_the_Night_0014.jpg|Krunk joining the Puppet Pals JusticeFriendsKitchen.png 12962DB9-10DB-4F6A-BC37-9973AC5C6A5B.png|Krunk during seasons 3 - 4. Site Navigation Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Global Security Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters